


Back to Back + Healing/Injured

by FireFaceOutlook



Series: 10 Days of LawLu, 2k18 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 days of LawLu, Are they in a relationship?, Gen, you tell me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: “Ow.  Ow!Oooooow!”Law really wanted to punch Luffy, but unfortunately, he was wrist-deep in the other's chest cavity.





	Back to Back + Healing/Injured

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: This is connected to the universe from Day 1 of SaboAce Week 2018, in case anyone read that, too. It doesn't have to be read to understand this, though. All you really need to know is that it's sort of a modern day/supernatural AU of sorts, and Luffy, Law, and a lot of people connected to them are on the run.**   
>  **Also, Luffy is a “normal” human who was cursed by a low-ranking demon that he pissed off in the past; his curse was that his body was modified to resemble rubber. He loves it. Law, on the other hand, is the current incarnate of one of the four horsemen: Death. Some of his tattoos represent loved ones he's lost in the past (the hearts on his shoulders being for his family and the one on his back being for Corazon), while the others are imbued with magic that give him abilities like his Rooms. He can sense death approaching people around him, and can usually tell how long they have to live. If they have a two weeks or less to live, then coming in physical contact with him will kill them prematurely.**

“Ow. Ow! _Oooooow_!” 

Law really wanted to punch Luffy, but unfortunately, he was wrist-deep in the other's chest cavity. The sight of so much blood and perforated organs would make a normal person queasy, but Law was more than used to such conditions. His tattoos' glow was dimmed by the gore as he compelled the openings to close long enough for him to stitch them shut. Luffy was whining the whole time – being on the run, Law didn't exactly have the time to scrounge up any anesthetics for emergencies like this –, but Law's only saving grace was that the younger boy didn't squirm despite obviously being in pain. 

“I'm almost done,” Law said, pulling his hands free. 

Sealing Luffy's chest closed again was much easier than patching up his entrails, since he used his powers to open it in the first place. When the only holes on Luffy's torso were where the woman – Miss Doublefinger, she called herself – dug her claws in, Law placed his hands over them and drew out the blood that lingered in places it didn't belong. When he finished, Luffy was immediately sitting up, patting himself on the chest. The holes would clot on their own, and Luffy wasn't at risk of bleeding out anymore, so Law sat back to take stock of where they ended up.

He hadn't had his teleportation abilities long. He had enough for a grasp on them that they worked when he wanted them to, but he had yet to figure out how to go to specific locations. It didn't really matter, though, because when he triggered them, he just wanted to get himself and Luffy away from the shapeshifter before she killed them. They were someplace old – the house they sat in was coated in dust and there were holes in the roof. It smelled like old magic, too; maybe that drew them in. It was also raining, but not heavily enough for them to be concerned with finding a new place.

“We can lay low here for a while,” Law sighed, finally bringing his attention back to Luffy, who was staring at him.

“You're hurt, too,” he said, reaching for Law's arm, but Law brushed his hand away. He knew Luffy was looking at the cut that stretched from Law's right elbow to his wrist, but it wasn't bleeding, so it wasn't a concern. He would just stitch it up later. (He didn't want to remind Luffy that that arm was the same one Doflamingo cut off a few months before they were forced to go on the run. It was just a reanimated limb; he wouldn't ever bleed from it again.) Luffy huffed at the silent dismissal before flopping onto his back, staring at the cloudy sky above through one of the small holes as rain speckled his face. “Do you think everyone made it out alive?”

“I know they did,” Law stated confidently because he did, in fact, know. He may not have bonded his soul to theirs, like he did with his nakama and Luffy, but Luffy's soul was connected to theirs, and he would've felt their souls passing over if they had succumbed to injuries or enemies.

Luffy smiled. “I'm glad.”

Law laid back, too, idly scratching dried blood from his fingers, revealing still-glowing letters one-by-one: **D E A T H**. (He was born with those marks, but he never could've imagined that they actually represented what he was in everyones' eyes.) He jolted when Luffy suddenly relocated next to him, hands clasped behind his head.

“I hope we find our friends, soon,” he whispered. “Ace and Sabo, too.”

Law didn't know, or really care for, Ace and Sabo personally, but they were important to Luffy, and they were the most injured. Honestly, Law wasn't sure if he'd know if Ace passed over, since he was already a Hell-bound creature, but he did know that Ace had been the most injured besides Luffy when they all split up.

“We will,” he mumbled, because while he wasn't exactly positive of that fact himself, Luffy needed ( _wanted_ ) to hear it. “We'll begin looking in the morning. Get some rest, Mugiwara-ya.”

Law rolled onto his side, folding an arm under his head. A few seconds later, his back warmed as Luffy's pressed against it. Soon enough, the human male started snoring, and though Law felt death on the horizon, he closed his eyes and followed Luffy into the land of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N: Again, not my longest piece of work. Honestly, when I first began writing this, it was only supposed to be for Day 3, but then I figured out how to add in Day 2's prompt, even if it only came in the end, so I hope you guys enjoyed this!**  
>  _Prompt: So far my teleportation is partly under control. I escape bad situations really well. I just can't control where I end up._ \- from **@writemesomewords** on tumblr.


End file.
